


Study Break - The Sleepover

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, College AU, Klancemas 2019, M/M, Pajamas, baking treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Hunk plans a sleepover to get a break from studying for finals.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Study Break - The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Due to time constraints, I combined the prompts for Dec. 10, 11, and 12 into one story. Holiday prep and out of town visitors are taking up a lot of my time. 
> 
> Dec. 10 - All I Want for Christmas is You  
> Dec. 11 - Pajamas  
> Dec. 12 - Baking Treats

**Study Break - The Sleepover**

“Hunk has the most amazing idea in the whole world,” Lance announced dramatically as he thumped his backpack on the table across from Keith.

Keith looked up from his dinner, a plate of chicken nuggets that got a raised eyebrow from Lance. Keith was addicted to the cafeteria chicken nuggets for reasons unexplained to Lance. He thought they were okay, but it’s the only thing it seemed Keith ate.

“What’s his idea?”

“Keith, my darling boyfriend, it’s quesadilla night and you opt for boring chicken nuggets? Again?”

Keith glanced down at the innocent pile waiting on his plate. “Yeah?”

“Why?”

“I’ve told you this a hundred times. They’re good!”

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. “When I take you home with me someday, I’m going to introduce you to real food. Cuban food, Keith. Food with flavor.”

“These have flavor. Especially with the barbecue sauce.”

“My abuelita would roll over in her grave to hear that, and she’s still alive.” He plopped into the chair and reached over to steal a nugget, ignoring Keith’s protest. “I don’t understand. You’re half Korean? Don’t you have a better flavor palate?”

“My dad didn’t cook that stuff. He wasn’t the Korean side.”

“Ah, true.”

He knew Keith’s parents were divorced and Keith grew up with his dad and half-brother, until his dad passed away. It was a strange situation, as Keith’s dad raised Keith’s brother, even though Shiro wasn’t his. He became a father to Shiro when he married Keith’s mother, and treated Shiro as his own, especially after Keith’s mother took off. Keith had to explain it to a confused Lance when he found out Keith and Shiro had different last names.

“So anyway,” Keith said as he dipped another nugget into the little cup of sauce on his tray. “You were saying Hunk had a brilliant idea?”

“Mhm!” Lance hummed with a nod. “A party!”

“A party?”

“But like a small one. Just us and Pidge, Hunk and James,” Lance hurried to assure him. 

“When?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“I don’t know, Lance,” Keith said, his lips turning down in a frown. “Finals are next week and I really should study.”

“You’ve been studying hard this whole week, Keith,” Lance pointed out. “So have I. We need a break and a way to let off some steam. Get our heads back in the game.”

“But I’ve got class the next day. So do you.”

“Not till late in the morning. It’ll be good for our focus.”

“I fail to see how a party can do that...”

“It’s not, like a real party. It’s a pajama party!”

“Pajama party?”

“We put on pajamas and hang out. Hunk and I came up with a lot of suggestions of things we can do. Probably binge watch something or watch a movie. Nothing crazy. We can go, have fun, and get it out of our system so we can study all weekend.”

Keith chewed on his nugget, looking at Lance with a thoughtful expression. Lance decided to stop pushing, because he knew from experience if he pushed Keith too much, he’d say no if for no other reason than to be obstinate. “Somehow I have a feeling you’ll find reasons to distract us this weekend too.”

Lance laughed. “Maybe. Think about it. I’m gonna go fill a plate. With real food.”

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance stood up. Lance grinned at him, took off his coat and draped it over the chair, then headed over to the food counters.

* * *

Lance won, of course, and the next night he waited not so patiently in the dorm for Keith’s class to end. Keith had an early afternoon class, while Lance had a late morning class on Thursdays. The night before, they did nothing as Keith decided to spend all night studying and organizing his notes because, as he told Lance, he was losing a whole day to the sleepover.

Keith got a kiss when he walked in, and Lance informed him he already mostly packed Keith’s bag and unless Keith needed to add anything to it, they were ready to go. Keith huffed a small laugh and kissed Lance again, a much longer one than the quick peck he received when he walked in. It was enough to stall Lance in his eagerness to leave for Hunk’s dorm. 

In fact, Lance seriously rethought this whole sleepover thing. It would be nice to continue this lovely kissing thing the rest of the night. If they weren’t going to study, why not lie in bed and kiss on each other? It was easy to imagine it with Keith’s tongue in his mouth and Keith’s hands on his waist. 

Seriously tempting.

Unfortunately, he promised Hunk they’d be there. With great reluctance, he pulled away, giving Keith a little pout. “You can’t do that.”

“What?” Keith asked, all innocence.

“You know, deceiver. You don’t want to party, so you’re trying to get me to stay here and kiss on you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No-ooo,” Lance drawled. “No. It’s not, and I kind of want to, but I didn’t _kind of_ promise Hunk we’d be there. I _did_ promise, and I know he has food for us. You don’t want to disappoint Hunk do you?”

Keith shook his head. “No,” he said. “Anyone else, maybe, but not Hunk.”

“So go freshen up,” Lance ordered, ignoring the glare Keith gave him and the little muttering that he was quite clean and didn’t need freshening up, “and tell me what you want to wear tomorrow. We can go to class from Hunk’s.”

* * *

Hunk and James were lucky enough to get one of the new dorm suites. Usually freshmen didn’t have access to them – they were for upper classmen. However, the university found structural issues with the dorm originally assigned to Hunk and James, and it was now closed for renovations. Freshmen assigned to it were then placed in the newly finished dorms as a temporary thing for the year. Lance often lamented how unlucky he and Keith were.

The new dorms were set up as apartments, rather than en suites such as Lance and Keith shared. Hunk and James had a living room, small kitchen, and four bedrooms, which they shared with two other roommates. Hunk said one roommate was always at his girlfriends and the other worked overnights on the weekend, so it should just be them.

“Pajamas on,” Pidge insisted when she opened the apartment door for Keith and Lance.

“Give us a chance to get in, at least, Pidge!” Lance exclaimed. “I’m not changing out here in the hall!”

She opened the door wider and the boys came inside. Hunk called a greeting over from the small kitchen area. James was on the couch, game controller already in hand, eyes locked on the screen. Sure enough, Pidge, Hunk, and James were all in their pajamas, even though it was only four in the afternoon.

“I’ll run into James’ room to change,” Keith said, lifting his overnight bag.

Lance nodded. “I’ll use Hunk’s.”

“Fuck, you guys live together. Please tell me you don’t change in your bathroom.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other, cheeks coloring on both of them. “Well, yeah,” Keith said.

“Seriously? How do you guys do it then? Blindfolded?” Pidge asked.

“Pidge!” Lance yelled. “None of your business!”

“Pidge,” Hunk admonished from the kitchen, though he sounded more amused than anything.

“It’s only been a week, Pidge,” James spoke up. “They probably haven’t don’t it yet.”

“But they’ve been living together for months. You’re telling me,” she said, eyeing the pair above her glasses, “in over three months neither of you gave in to the sexual tension between the two of you?”

“Sexual tension?” Lance squawked.

“Oh god, yes,” James said, shaking his head, then swore as his character died on the screen. “It was awful.”

“There was no sexual tension!” Lance insisted, sending a pleading look to Hunk.

“Hate to tell you, Buddy, but there was,” Hunk said.

“Fuck!”

“I’m gonna change,” Keith said again, pointing at James’ room. His cheeks were now bright red and he wouldn’t meet anyone’s eye. Without another word, he disappeared into the room and closed the door.

“Great, now you’ve embarrassed him,” Lance said with a little pout.

“C’mon. I can’t believe you guys didn’t realize it. You’ve wanted to bone Keith since almost day one,” Pidge said, falling onto the couch next to James and snatching the controller from him.

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t know he liked me.”

“How you didn’t know…” Pidge said, trailing off as the theme music kicked in.

Lance huffed, then stalked over to Hunk’s room in order to change.

* * *

“What’re you up to, Hunky?” Lance asked. Pidge and James were still on the couch, now competing on Mario Kart and yelling at each other. Keith and Lance both took longer than necessary to change into their pajamas. Well, Lance wore real pajamas – red plaid bottoms and a red shirt that read “Santa stops here!”. Keith’s pajamas consisted of gray sweats and a black t-shirt.

“Thought we could decorate cookies,” Hunk said. He fetched a container from the freezer full of cutout cookies. “I baked these yesterday.”

“Weren’t you studying for your finals?” Keith asked.

“Stress baking helps me,” Hunk said. "So I figured I’d make these to relax and leave the decorating to you guys."

“I love this!” Lance said. “What can I do to help?”

With Keith and Lance’s help, Hunk loaded the little dining table with bowls of frosting, tubes of icing, sprinkles, colored sugars, and a bunch of other candies they could use in their creativity. Lance moved over to bully Pidge and James into pausing their game to come and decorate with them. James willingly went, while Pidge reluctantly did, complaining the whole way to the table.

“Come on, Pidgeon. It’ll be fun!” Lance said brightly as he settled in the chair next to Keith.

“Doubtful,” Pidge said, scowling at him. “I’m right-brained, Lance. I’m not creative.”

“You just slap frosting on a cookie, Pidge. It’s not rocket science.”

“Rocket science would be easier,” she grumbled.

They settled in and got down to business. Pidge took Lance’s suggestion to heart and slapped frosting on her pile of cookies, mixing the frosting colors to make lurid green and black so her cookies ended up looking more like a biohazard than happy Christmas cookies. Keith wasn’t much better, but at least he tried to make his cookies resemble the candy cane, reindeer, Santa, and Christmas trees Hunk had cut out. Hunk and James were both perfectionists, and they slowly worked through their pile, meticulously placing each candy, sprinkle, and frosting line in precise order. Theirs looked magazine-worthy.

Lance, of course, went over the top with too much colored frosting, too much colored sugars, and too many sprinkles. The detritus of his work covered his spot on the tabletop – piles of colored sugars got into everything he touched.

“That’s worse than glitter,” Keith commented, using a hand to brush away stray sugars which were beginning to invade his territory.

“You could use a little glitter in your life, Keith.”

“I have you. That’s plenty.”

Pidge snorted, and Hunk and James laughed outright. Lance looked at him with pouty lips. “I am insulted, sir!”

“It was a compliment,” Keith said.

“Didn’t sound like it,” Pidge argued.

“It was!” Keith insisted.

“Just for that, you owe me!”

Keith shook his head. “I fail to see why, but what do I owe you?”

Lance shrugged. “I’ll figure something out.”

“Pidge,” Hunk said, his tone disappointed. “You literally decorated your gingerbread man with bloody wounds.”

“I cut off his arm,” she explained. “And gave him a head wound, Hunk.”

“What would Baby Jesus think, Pidge?” Lance yelled.

“He’d probably laugh!”

“I doubt it!”

“I think it looks cool,” Keith said. 

“It’s not very Christmassy,” Hunk said diffidently. “But it is creative.”

* * *

“I don’t want to eat them,” Lance declared. “They look too pretty!”

“Some of them do,” James said. “I don’t want to eat Pidge’s because they look diseased.”

“Yeah, I probably won’t give Pidge’s out to my class tomorrow, but the rest are good!” Hunk said.

“I’m not even offended,” Pidge said with a shrug.

* * *

Lance and Keith cuddled together on the couch. Pidge and Hunk were working together on a Lego Star Wars game on the Wii. James, who had an early class the next day, was already in bed. It was close to midnight and Keith was sleepy – or at least he leaned against Lance, head on Lance’s chest. Lance himself lay back against the arm of the couch with his arms around Keith. It wasn’t exactly comfortable for him, but at least Keith seemed to be happy. 

Lance idly played with his hair as they watched Pidge and Hunk work on destroying the Death Star. Keith dozed. Lance could tell by the way his breathing changed – a more steady rhythm – and the way Keith relaxed. He smiled, dropped a kiss on Keith’s head and began humming quietly to his boyfriend.

After a few minutes, Pidge yelled something at the game, Hunk hushed her, and Keith started. Lance kept humming, running his fingers through the strands of Keith’s hair. He settled back down, nuzzling his head against Lance’s chest in a way that darted straight to Lance’s heart. And elsewhere, if he wanted to be completely honest. 

“What are you humming?” Keith asked, his voice a low rumble against the noise of the video game.

In response, Lance sang the chorus. 

_“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,_  
_There’s just one thing I need_  
_I don’t care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you”_

As his voice trailed off, he noticed Pidge and Hunk staring at him, the game paused. Keith also tilted his head up to look into his eyes. He blushed, embarrassed the others caught him singing to Keith, but Keith didn’t seem to notice. He reached up and touched Lance’s cheek gently, barely brushing his fingers over his skin. 

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

“Oh, well. I guess I’m ok.”

“That was beautiful,” he said. Then his brows drew together. Not in anger, but hesitation. “Do you mean it?”

“What?” Lance asked, noting how Pidge and Hunk quietly got up and left on tiptoes, Hunk to his room, and Pidge to one of the other roommates.

“The song.”

“Uh. Well. Yeah.” Keith’s eyes were strangely intent on him.

“Good,” Keith whispered after a long moment. “All I want is you.” He stretched up and Lance forgot his uncomfortable position as Keith’s lips pressed against his. Warmth shot through him, a heady feeling he hoped wouldn’t go away with familiarity. He didn’t think it would, but this intimacy with Keith was still new and he bathed in the adrenaline rush of Keith’s kisses.

It didn’t last long, though, much to his chagrin. Keith smiled lazily at him, then cuddled back down, pulling the fleece throw off the back of the couch onto them. “Are we sleeping here?” Lance asked.

“Mmm…” was the only response.

Lance moved a little, adjusting his position into a little less cramped one. They now practically lay on the couch, Lance on his back and Keith half-draped on him. He kissed the top of Keith’s head again and hummed a few more bars of the song.

“You know…” Lance said quietly as he adjusted the blanket to cover Keith to his shoulders. “All I want for Christmas is you. But I won’t say ‘no’ to a present if you get me one.”

Keith laughed, a soft and sleepy one. “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr, baby. devooshawrites


End file.
